monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kassia
Kassia is a new light type legends who cames in a hard challenge, few will own her. She is powerful and very fast with a great movepool. Overview Kassia is very powerful, fast with a bit high life and a very good trait. Even with her high power, she can't hit hard with her supporting/ debuffing moves. She has an unique move that kills herself BUT revives all allies and gives them double damage and precision even with high cooldowns I will not count it since she will die. That's why she joined the A+ rank. Positives *She can apply random negative effects to all *She can blind all *She can purify herself and gain an extra turn *She can revive 2 allies and gives them double damage and precision *She has amazing amount of power and good speed and life *Her specal skill is a good supporting move *Her trait is good Negatives *She can kill herself which is a horrible side effect Movesets I'm the master of Howls! *Smashing Gleam/ Energizing Ray *Fear The Light *The Light Lives In You *Blinding Flicker *''' 3 Speed Runes/ 3 Team Speed Runes''' Smashing gleam is your 0 cooldown move that deals ok damage and removes positive effects from the enemy so it helps agains General Ingvar and Ouros. Energizing Ray removes your debuffs and gives you an extra turn. Fear The Light gives all foes random negative effects to all so you own now all debuffs but randomly appear. Blinding Flicker deals low light damage to all and blinds them so it's amazing with It's cooldown. The light lives in you is your move that can be used only when your Kassia is left in battle to get 2 allies left instead of her own also she buffs them to maximize their damage, you can ignore the cooldown since she will die. Fear the Kassia! *Smashing Gleam *Fear the Light/Blinding Flicker *Energizing Ray/Purifying Beam *The Light Lives In You *'3 Speed Runes/3 Team Speed Runes' Make your allies faster with the runes so you can heal their effects after. Or you might also want max speed to stun the biggest opposing treat with Smashing Gleam. This move also got no cooldown, that's cool. Fear the Light gives a random effect to all foes, but Blinding Flicker is a solid blind to all if you don't trust your luck. Energizing Ray is a great move as it allows Kassia to remove her own debuffs while still attacking after, thanks to the extra turn. Using this move also allows her to pass the cooldown of Fear the Light and Blinding Flicker faster. The Light Lives In You is such a good move. It revives your allies, gives them double damage and precision at the cost of Kassia's life. But if you ask me, it's worth it as this Kassia set isn't about attacking at all, so it's kinda wek on its own. And giving those amazing boosts to your allies can turn the battle on your advantage. Counters Kassia is weak to Metal. So Metalhead and Drazza and many others can easily destroy her. Freezers and possessers will keep her out so Mommy and Sphyrnus will be great. Catégorie:Monsters Catégorie:Light Monsters Catégorie:Stun Immunity